


Comin' Out Of My Cage And I've Been Doing Just Guys

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, I had a mighty need for Michael coming out damnit, i hope u like it as much as i liked writing it lmao, so now all of u get this v short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: gruihbkjdfn basically just Michael coming out bc i had a mighty need,,





	Comin' Out Of My Cage And I've Been Doing Just Guys

Michael had been acting strange all week. Almost paranoid even. It started with him being jumpy, flinching when Jeremy would come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He kept looking around almost wearily like someone was watching him and he was trying to catch them in the act. Then his music got louder, to the point Jeremy had to remind him not to go deaf by thirty. He bounced his leg more, well he bounces his leg all the time but it was more intense now. At the end of the week when Michael hasn't confided that anything is wrong Jeremy is worried.

 

"Hey, Michael. Are you okay?" Jeremy asks when they find each other at Michaels car after school.

 

"Me? Yea, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Michael's shoulders creep up around his neck defensively.

 

"You've just. Been acting weird." Jeremy inspects him while he's slinking into the car. "Was it something I did?" He blurts out.

 

Michael almost jumps back out of the car but his seatbelt keeps him in place. "No! No, Jeremy, you're fine! It's me, it's all me. Don't worry about it. How about we just go home and play video games? I'll tell you later."

 

"Are you sure? You look tense." Jeremy says as he slides into his seat and buckles up. Michael nods as he starts the car and drives off.

 

They play games until it's almost dark out. Just when Jeremy is considering calling his dad to tell him he's spending the night, Michael turns to him.

 

"Jeremy?"

 

"Yea?" Jeremy puts down his controller and cocks his head at Michael.

 

Michael chews at his lip for a minute. His eyes flicker around, drawing imaginary halos around Jeremy's head so he doesn't have to look him in the eyes. "What would you do if I was gay?"

 

"Are you?"

 

Michael's eyes are sort of glossy like he might start crying. "Yea." He chokes out.

 

He lets out a squeal of surprise as Jeremy pounces on him. "I'd tell you that I absolutely love and support you! And that you had nothing to worry about." Jeremy lays on him and cuddles him into a hug. After the shock wears off Michael hugs him back. Jeremy listens to his heart until it stops pounding.

 

"You okay now?" He asks, lifting his head so he can look at Michael.

 

"Yea. Thank you." He smiles.

 

"Also uhh. Can I stay the night?" Jeremy asks, standing up and stretching.

 

"You never have to ask dude." Michael smiles. "I'm hungry! Let's see if moms done with dinner yet." Jeremy woo's in excitement and pounds down the stairs with Michael.


End file.
